


Breakfast at Zuko's

by pmorestuart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Small Towns, again kind of, it's a diner, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmorestuart/pseuds/pmorestuart
Summary: Zuko owns a diner in the small town of Kyoshi Island. Katara loves coffee. Aang loves holidays. Toph is having fun observing her stupid friends.A Gilmore girls inspired AU.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Breakfast at Zuko's

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first fanfic ever, which means I'm kind of nervous to post it. And it's only the second story I ever write in Engllish, which is scary. I would really apreciatte feedback, but be nice, please. This is supposed to be just a fun (and very silly) little story.  
> For those who've watched gilmore girls: Zuko is Luke, Katara is Lorelai and Aang is... well, Taylor. But in a cute way. Katara doesn't have a daughter or anything.  
> Also, I guess this could be read as pre-Zutara? It's honeslty up to you.

It was 8 am and Toph was accompanying Katara to Zuko’s diner. In a normal day she wouldn’t be waking up this early but Sokka had told her that Aang would also be coming to Zuko’s that morning to try and convince him of putting up decorations at the diner for the celebration of the Kyoshi Island foundation day. Ever since Aang became mayor of the little town he had been trying to get everyone on board with the spirit of any kind of celebratory day or season. Zuko refused to participate in any of them. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Besides that, she had always been the biggest spectator to Zuko and Katara’s bickering - which was bound to happen. Life was good.

Toph and Katara ordered breakfast and two cups of coffee. Katara loved coffee to no ends while Toph ordered it every time just to annoy Zuko, even though she liked tea better.

Katara got up from the table and walked towards the balcony.

“Zuko,” she said.

“What,” he answered.

“You know.” He did.

“Know what?”

“Coffee, please,” she said with a bright smile.

“Fine. But you do know we have various types of tea you can try, right?” She did.

Her smile fell. “Zuko. Coffee. Now. I need it now.” 

“Ugh, fine!” he exclaimed lifting his arms up.

Oh, how Toph loved them. Idiots.

Aang walked in. Toph was ready.

“Erm- hey, Zuko. Hi. Haha. How are you doing in this beautiful morning?” Zuko sighed.

“I’m alright. Are you gonna order, Aang?” Aang almost never went to the diner with the intention to order anything and Zuko knew it very well.

Aang scratched the back of his neck. “Hm, actually I came here to ask you something.”

Zuko looked at him with a deadpan expression and waited. Aang looked at him nervously.

“Ok. Well, erm- You know how everyone with businesses in town is putting up decorations, right?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Hm. I thought this year you could actually… maybe… join in?” His voice got quieter at the end of the sentence.

“No.”

“But Zuko! Everyone is joining!” All of Aang’s previous nervousness had vanished in his indignance. “I don’t understand why you always have to be so difficult!”

“Because Aang,” he started in a similar tone of voice, “this is stupid!”

“No, it isn’t! No one else thinks so! I’m just asking for a little thing! Maybe some lights or… or… I don’t know, some decorative fans at the front of the shop or something. It can’t be that much to ask!”

“I am _not_ putting anything up! I don’t even celebrate this stupid holiday!”

“You don’t celebrate any holiday! Ever!”

“Yes, because then I would have to go to the market to _buy_ all this stupid decoration stuff, and then _hang them up_ , and then look at _all the stupid stuff_ in my diner!” Zuko’s arms were flying around at this point of the conversation. Toph was having the time of her life. “And _then_ in a few days I will have to take everything down and then store it and never look at it again until next year!” 

“And?” said Aang in an elevated voice. “How is that hard?”

“It’s _dumb_ and it’s _stupid_ !” Toph could see Katara was also laughing but was trying to hide it behind her cup. “You don’t even really know when the town was  
founded, it’s a made-up holiday!”

“Zuko!” Aang was outraged. “I’ll have you know it is a date with much importance,” he said, obviously trying to look very serious, and then added, “Also, we’ve been friends for years!”

“And if you want it to stay that way, you’ll stop bothering me about stupid decorations!”

“Zuko, please,” said Aang, with those very big eyes of his.

“Drop it, Aang,” Zuko answered with a scowl, “and either order something or get out of my shop!” 

“Fine! Be the only boring establishment in Kyoshi Island then!” Aang stormed out.

“Oh, I will, don’t you worry.” 

Toph and Katara shared an amused look. They knew both Aang and Zuko would be acting like nothing happened and being friendly again as soon as holiday season was over. Which was exactly why the whole thing was funny to them.

\---

Katara was on her forth cup of coffee. Even Toph, who couldn’t care less about the whole coffee vs tea ordeal was getting a bit worried. She watched as Katara went towards the balcony to ask for _more_ coffee.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but Zuko beat her to it.

“No,” he said, deadpan.

“But- “

“ _No_.”

“Zuko, you know, normally the way diners work is a client orders something that’s on the menu and the workers don’t refuse to serve it to them.”

“Well, sorry if I don’t want to promote your crazy unhealthy habits.”

“Zuko, _please_. I have work in half an hour”, she said, exasperated.

“You have a problem, Katara. You know that, right?”

“I’m working on it.” 

“Liar.”

“Whatever,” she said as he poured more coffee in her cup.

After a while drinking the coffee on one of the chairs at the balcony, Katara asked, “Zuko, this isn’t decaffeinated by any chance, is it?” 

He scowled. “Of course not.”

“Ok. Well, I gotta get going. Thanks for the coffee.”

“I’m not gonna say you’re welcome because you’re not. Bye, Katara”

“Bye, grumpy pants,” she said while going back to their table, where Toph waited with a smirk in her face.

“You can go ahead of me,” said Toph, “I have to ask Zuko something, but I’ll catch up with you later.”

Katara agreed and left the diner.

“So, Sparky,” Toph started, “was it?”

He gave her a confused look. “Was it what?”

“Decaffeinated.” 

“Oh, of course it was,” he answered lightly, “Since the third one.”

Toph laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't beleive I couldn't think of a better expression than "grumpy pants".


End file.
